Tessa
by Randomnessontoast.com
Summary: When Tess runs away from her childrens home and comes to Cherub property the let her in a she meets Jame and the others but will she become a proper spy and pass the tests
1. Chapter 1Tessa

Chapter 1-Tessa

Tessa was scared Tessa was alone. All she wanted to do was get back home leave Nebraska house and go live with her mum and dad again and find her brother Dylan . But it was dark now and she was lost lonely scared and cold. She had to do something; some one grabbed her from behind "What do you think you're doing here?" The man asked. "Nothing nothing!!!" Tessa said. The man started to do something to Tessa's arms she didn't know what it was but it hurt. "Tell me!!!" He shouted Tessa screamed in pain. Then lights went up and a girl came out "Bruce what do you think your doing?" She asked. "I've got someone for your info Amy!" "Let go of her!" The girl said. The man let her go and Tessa fell to the ground. "Hi I'm Amy and you are?" She asked "Tessa…Tessa Moore...please don't hurt me!!" Tessa stammered. "Okay Tessa were not going to hurt you all you have to do is come in with me and I will take you to the boss of the place okay?" Tessa nodded. "Right come on then!" Amy said. Tessa wondered were she was it was a huge place there was fence's up everywhere and alarms and everything. They got to a massive door Amy knocked three times then a voice said "Enter!" Tessa went in behind Amy. "Now Amy what do you at this hour of the night?" The man asked. "I've found someone Mac!" Amy said. Amy moved aside so that Mac could see Tessa. "Name?" He asked "Tessa…Tessa Moore don't hurt me all I want to do is go home and find my brother!!" Tessa said. "Its okay I'm not going hurt you and whats your brothers name may I ask?" Mac asked "Dylan Moore!" Tessa said. "I think we might just have a Dylan Moore here!" Mac said "Amy got wake up Dylan!" "Yes Mac!" Amy left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a boy who looked about 13. "Dylan??" Tessa said. "Tessa sis Tessa??" Dylan said. "Dylan!!!!!" Tessa shouted and ran over to give him a hug. "I've missed you so much!!" Dylan said. "Why did you leave me??" Tessa asked. "I didn't these guys brought me here!" Dylan said. "Well Tessa since you have family here its only right we let you stay welcome to Cherub!" Mac said standing up. "Cherub?" Tessa asked. "Tonight you can share a room with Dylan but tommrow I'll need to find out some more things about you!" Mac said. "Come on I'll show you to my room!!" Dylan said


	2. Chapter 2Cherub

Chapter 2- Cherub

Tessa woke up and looked around. She was in the same room as she was last night "So it wasn't a dream!" Tessa thought. Someone knocked on the door "Come in!" "Good morning sleepy-head!" Dylan said "I've brought you some breakfast!" He said. "Where am I?" Tessa asked. "Cherub!" Dylan said. "Mmm…that was nice I was so hungry!" Tessa said. "Right Mac wants to see you so I'll show you to he's office!" Dylan said. They both headed out the door and Tessa almost got pushed over by all the people. "Is it always this mad?" Tessa asked. "Yeah always!" Dylan said. They knocked on Mac's door. "Come in!" He said. "Right got to go see you at lunch yeah?" Dylan said. "Okay bye!" Tessa said and she went into Mac's office. "Ah Tessa I was hoping to see you!" Mac said. "Right yeah Dylan sent me!" Tessa said. "Now we need to fill out this form name?" "Tessa Moore" she said. "From now on you'll be Tessa Smith is that okay?" Mac asked. "Why Tessa Smith?" "Well this is a school for spies and your names have to be changed so you and your brother are Tessa and Dylan Smith!" "Oh right!" Tessa said. "Age?" "13 me and Dylan are twins" Tessa said. "Right right can you swim?" "Yes very well" She said. "That's all I need thank you!" He said. Some one knocked on the door "Yeah who is it?" Mac asked. "James you wanted to see me?" the boy asked. "Come in James!" Mac said. The boy came in and Tessa almost fainted he was so cute he had blue eyes and blonde hair. He smiled at Tessa "Ah James you're going to be look after Tessa today!" Mac said. "Sure cool!" James said grinning. James took Tessa outside and into the hall. "So you're Tessa I'm James Adams welcome to Cherub!" Then Tessa saw her brother Dylan "Dylan!" She shouted "Tessa hey!!!" Dylan shouted back. "How do you know Dylan Smith?" James asked. "He's my twin brother you have any brothers and sisters here?" Tessa asked "Yeah my sister Lauren!" James said. "Well this place sounds cool!" Tessa thought happily…


	3. Chapter 3Fitting in

Chapter 3- Fitting in

James showed Tessa around and Tessa was enjoying it. Then it was time for lunch Tessa sat down with Dylan who just so happened to be mates with James. "So this is your sister Dylan?" Connor asked. "Yeah she is!!" Dylan said. "She'd be a great for James!" Kyle said. "Shut up Kyle just cos me and Kerry broke up that doesn't give you the right to take the piss!" James said. "Sorry!" Kyle said "How did you break up?" Tessa asked. "Well she went on a mission and when she came back she told me that well she didn't want to be with me anymore!" James said. After lunch James carried on showing Tessa round and they became mates. "You will have a lot of fun here a Cherub!" James said. "There loads of nice people here!" He said. Then it was time for dinner and she sat with Dylan and James again. She was having lots of fun and couldn't wait to become a proper spy. Everyone was very nice at Cherub. After dinner they all went outside and started missing around on the sports track because it was the summer and the weekend so they were allowed to hang out and chill out with there friends before it got dark. "Tessa pass over here! " Dylan shouted and Tessa passed the ball to her brother.

"Whoop whoop we won!!" Dylan shouted .Tessa was happy and was sure that she was going to be right at home at Cherub


	4. Chapter 4 A couple of months on

Chapter 4- a couple of months on

Tessa was sat on the baking by the sports track waiting for her boyfriend James. He arrived "Hello babe!" He said. He came over and sat next to her and Tessa hugged him "I can't believe your back after your 8 month mission!" Tessa said. "Me to I thought I'd never come back I've missed you loads and loads you know that!" James said tucking a bit of Tessa's hair behind her ear. "God I love you!" He said "I love you too!" She said and then James and Tessa kissed. Tessa was happy she'd passed basic training been on lots of missions got James as a boyfriend and loads of friends. "Hey lovers hello earth to lovers its Dylan!" Dylan said "Hey Dylan!" James said. Soon all of the gang came down Dylan, Callum, Connor, Kyle, Bruce, James's sister Lauren and her mate Bethany. Tessa was proud of her brother Dylan to he'd been on missions too and was now going out with Lauren's friend Bethany! Tessa was happy the world was good and Tessa knew that her mum and dad would have been proud!


End file.
